time after time : a gleetwilight crossover!
by FireInYourEyesAgain
Summary: glee/twilight crossover... jasper and the gang try out for glee club hosted by Mr Shew himself.. hopefully better than the summary pls R&R xx rated as very rare use of swearing
1. try outs

"Jasper !" i could hear Rosalie and Kate shouting for me form along the corridor of forks high school.I turned to see them dodging through the groups of students that filled the hall and chuckled at the sight of my sisters pushing past some the football team.  
"Rose, Kate whats up?" i asked truly curious as to why they had been so desperate to talk to me.  
Kate was the first to answer me "You have to audition for glee club this year! we know how great a singer you are plus we've heard that loads of the populars are gonna audition too !"  
Just then the bell rang for homeroom, so i told my sisters i would think about it. i enjoyed singing and had been told i was good at it but it had never crossed my mind that i could try out for glee club. Mr Shewster had just started the club again last week after being told the school may have to cut it. The lessons up to lunch seemed to fly past perhaps that was because everyone was talking about the new students that i had yet to meet, apparently they were going to be auditioning for glee club too. The Cullen's, i think was their name, had moved to forks because their father had been offered a job at the local hospital.  
I walked in to the cafeteria to see my sisters, Luna, Alec, Peter and Garret, my friends, talking to who i guessed were the Cullen's. two boys and one girl, she was beautiful, small and pixie like with short black Spiked hair framing her face, as i neared the table my sisters looked up to see me and came to meet me, asking me what song i was going to sing for my audition but i wasn't listening i was entranced by the little pixie sat in front of me.  
"oh jasper these are the Cullen's , Edward," the boy with bronze hair that had his arms wrapped around a girl with hazel coloured hair and brown eyes " Emmett," a massive guy, shorter than me but muscles that seemed to be everywhere. "Alice," Alice that was the angels name, she smiled at me with a a little wave " and Bella swan is the girl sat with Edward." I talked to all of the new students they all seemed great but the one that stuck in my mind was tiny Alice and her dazzling smile, i loved how excited she got over shopping and night i fell asleep with Alice's face in my head.  
Today was the day of glee auditions, i was so nervous i didn't sing in frount of people. Could i do this? I had to everyone knew i was trying out.  
Emmett was up first, he was amazing he sang OMG by usher, he got in which was no surprise to anyone. Mike newton walked by and laughed "you're not nervous are you Witlock? you probably can't sing anyway!" I gulped as Edward went on and sang mad world by Gary Jules, it had most of the former glee club in tears, crap there was no way i was going to get in. Alice was up next she skipped on to the stage and as soon as she began to sing everyone went silent as she did an amazing cover of paparazzi by lady gaga, i don't usually like that type of music but Alice made it sound like a symphony. Garret sang bloodwork by 36 crazyfists, my type of music and he sang it amazingly. Luna sang call me when your sober by evanescence, i had never heard luna sing before but i was going to make sure i hear her sing again.  
shit it was my turn... my sister's stood at the side of the stage to help me along.  
"Jasper, never thought I'd see you at glee auditions." Mr Shew laughed.  
"Never thought i'd come..." i replied.  
the music to time after time by Elliott minor started up and soon i was singing along with the music as i had many times

Another day, waking to the same old beat,  
Counting doors, walking through the same old street,  
Breathing in, breathing out the same,  
Nothings changed, just imitating yesterday,  
Counting down, all the opportunities,  
Its down to one, now everything is falling on me,  
Alarm bells, are warning me to do something new,  
Get away, Ive got to get away!

I hear the sound of something new,  
Give me the keys to unlock you,

Time after time,  
And nothing has changed,  
Time after time,  
And we're still the same,  
Day after day,  
And nothing has changed,  
And now I feel,  
That im gonna break, cos i just cannot wait,  
To repeat yesterday...

Its just a game where you're the boss and Im just a slave,  
You trap me in, and i just play to entertain,  
And nothing more, so make your move and I'll be ok,  
I try my best, but all you do is laugh in my face,  
A gun shot..!  
Will wake you up in the night,  
You better run, or you will end up seeing the light,  
My heart beat, is warning me to do something new,  
Get away, I've got to get away!

I hear the sound of something new,  
Give me the keys to unlock you,

Time after time,  
And nothing has changed,  
Time after time,  
And we're still the same,  
Day after day,  
And nothing has changed,  
And now I feel,  
That im gonna break, cos i just cannot wait,  
To repeat yesterday...

I hear the sound of something new,  
Give me the keys to unlock you,

Time after time,  
And nothing has changed,  
Time after time,  
And we're still the same,  
Day after day,  
And nothing has changed,  
And now I feel,  
That I'm gonna break, cos i just cannot wait,  
To repeat yesterday...

"wow Jasper i didn't think you had that type of voice in you," Mr shew complimented me " your in!"


	2. alice pov

Alice POV

Rosalie and Kate had just finished introducing us to their friends at lunch when all of a sudden they were both running towards the most gorgeous guy I had ever seen. My eyes trailed over his body I managed to make out the many muscles that formed under his baggy shirt as I looked at his face I realized that he was looking at me so I smiled shyly. His eyes were the deepest blue I had seen, I felt like I could see in to his soul. Just then Emmett nudged me and gave me a questioning look, I just shook my head and he gave up and went back to staring at Rosalie.

It was soon time for the glee try outs and it was soon my turn, just as the music started I saw jasper at theside of the stage.

We are the crowd, we're c-comin' out  
Got my flash on, it's true  
Need that picture of you  
It so magical, we'd be so fantastical

Leather and jeans, garage glamorous  
Not sure what it means  
But this photo of us it don't have a price  
Ready for those flashing light  
'Cause you know that baby, I

I'm your biggest fan, I'll follow you until you love me  
Papa, paparazzi  
Baby, there's no other superstar, you know that I'll be  
Your papa, paparazzi

Promise I'll be kind  
But I won't stop until that boy is mine  
Baby, you'll be famous, chase you down until you love me  
Papa, paparazzi

I'll be your girl backstage at your show  
Velvet ropes and guitars  
Yeah, cause you're my rock star in between the sets  
Eyeliner and cigarettes

Shadow is burnt, yellow dance and we turn  
My lashes are dry, purple teardrops I cry  
It don't have a price, loving you is cherry pie  
Cause you know that baby, I

I'm your biggest fan, I'll follow you until you love me  
Papa, paparazzi  
Baby, there's no other superstar, you know that I'll be  
Your papa, paparazzi

Promise I'll be kind  
But I won't stop until that boy is mine  
Baby, you'll be famous, chase you down until you love me  
Papa, paparazzi

Real good, we dance in the studio  
Snap, snap to that shit on the radio  
Don't stop for anyone  
We're plastic but we still have fun

I'm your biggest fan, I'll follow you until you love me  
Papa, paparazzi  
Baby, there's no other superstar, you know that I'll be  
Your papa, paparazzi

Promise I'll be kind  
But I won't stop until that boy is mine  
Baby, you'll be famous, chase you down until you love me  
Papa, paparazzi

Mr. shew told me I was in, I was ecstatic until I realized I wasn't allowed to stay and watch jasper sing.

An hour later Jasper, Rosalie and Kate came out wearing smiles that could reach next week. It was clear they had all gotten places in glee club.


End file.
